


Chekov Tribute Poem

by StarHuntress108



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHuntress108/pseuds/StarHuntress108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that it is late and that we have all mourned our Star Child, Anton Yelchin, but my friend finally persuaded me to post my little tribute to him. Kudos and Comments are appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chekov Tribute Poem

The skies are gold infused with black,  
The storms chasing away the pitiful warmth of a winter sun  
The rolling clouds heavy with rain to match the heaviness that fills one’s lungs  
When all is said and done,  
A life was lost

A star was flung from the nebula  
And a young man was beamed aboard a ship,  
Not unlike his own  
But one with faces that are familiar but not,  
Corridors silent as if the great silver beast sleeps,  
Awaiting the return of it’s heart

He is lead by one who he recognises but doesn’t  
The face confusing but he understands  
He was lost to his own ship  
But he had served her well  
And now, he would serve this beast just as well  
Within only a few hands, she remains asleep  
Floating as if un-powered  
But ready to roar to life when all is said and done

Three in blue, two he knew and one in blood red  
Similar but unknown to him  
But they were a crew  
And now he was too,  
So he waited and watched the stars  
To one day continue their mission  
To boldly go where no man has gone before

When the supernovas begin to glow  
And the stars become infinite  
When they all meet aboard this ship,  
That is theirs and theirs alone.


End file.
